Mine Alone
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: It was Mido's turn to do the task given by their father, Kira, and wanted to do it alone without Hiroto tagging along his tail. So he asked his bff, Gazel, to restrain Hiroto. But turns out that he actually failed? A HiroMido fluff and a 'little' BurnxGazel. Disclaimer: We do not own Inazuma Eleven and it's characters


**A/N:**

Seirra: Hi there everyone! :3 This is the first fanfic that me and my sister, Serrah, made. Actually, she owns the plot and wrote this, while I do the proofreading and changed a lot of things. Please dear reviewers, be gentle.

Anyway Enjoy! ^^

' _**Mine Alone '**_

Gazel: Hiroto, my bestfriend will be fine without you tagging along!

Hiroto: Hey, Midorikawa is cute. It won't be soon before some guy might pounce on him when I'm not looking.

Gazel: Maybe, but just this once– eh? Hiroto? *looks around for Hiroto but couldn't find him* Hiroto!

Burn: *heard the scream and went to where it came from. Barged in through the door loudly for Gazel to notice, but failed* "_He didn't even notice me, huh?"_ *grabs Gazel in the waist from behind*

Gazel: *shocked and slowly turned around* Burn, what are you doing!?

Burn: Hmm? Can't you see I'm embracing my boyfriend

Gazel: *sigh. twisted his body to face Burn and kissed his cheek* Hey, will you help me with something? *smile*

Burn: *jaws dropped and quickly nodded* "_How could I resist such a beauty?"_

Gazel: Then I'll start. You know my bestfriend, Midorikawa? It's his turn today to run errands for father and he wanted to do this one alone, without Hiroto always embarrassing him. So he begged me to restrain Hiroto until he finished the task given to him.

Burn: Oh, so Hiroto got passed you.

Gazel: And were wasting time. Let's go, I'm gonna hunt him down.

Burn & Gazel: *went to Starbucks's Coffee Shop where Midorikawa is located and found Hiroto*

Gazel: Burn, grab him!

Burn: *quickly grabs Hiroto's right arm*

Hiroto: *whirled around, not letting Burn get a hold of his left arm*

-Inside The Shop-

Mido: Umm, I'm here to get Mr. Kira's order.

Waiter: Please take a seat while you wait sir. It might take a while. *winks at Midorikawa*

Mido: *flinched slightly* "_What was that? Maybe I'm just too excited doing errands without Hiroto by my side that I'm seeing things. Did that waiter really winked at me?_" *turns to the window* Huh? Why is there a red tulip in the bush? *rubs eyes and looked again but couldn't find it* _"Maybe I'm losing it. *sigh* I miss Hiroto already."_

-Outside-

Burn: Shit. That was close.

Gazel: He probably turned here because of your tulip head sticking out.

Burn: Yeah, sorry. *sigh* But, wait! Hiroto, did you see that? That waiter just winked at _your _Midorikawa.

Hiroto: What!? I'm gonna kill him. I can already feel him struggle with air after I'm done with him. *emits dark aura*

Gazel: I still can't believe you both talked me into stalking my bff.

Burn: Ofcourse!

Burn &Hiroto: *puts one arm around each other's shoulders and the other on their waist*

Burn: *points at Gazel* Semes have to protect their ukes. You might never know . . .

Hiroto: . . When some other predators might try to lay their filthy hands on our irresistible partners.

Gazel: *sweat drop* You're saying it like I'm yours, Burn.

Burn: *hugs Gazel tightly* But you are, Gazel. Mine and mine alone!

Hiroto: _"Now. While these two are still busy." _*sneakily went to the shop*

Gazel: _"Huh?"_ Wait, Hiroto's gone. *looks around and spots Hiroto* He's going in the shop!

Burn: Forget about them, I'm still talking to you. *pounces on Gazel*

Gazel: B-but Burn . . . ! _Ahn ah_~

-Inside The Shop-

Waiter: Thank you for waiting. Here are the coffees Mr. Kira ordered.

Mido: *checks the contents of the plastic to make sure it's correct*

Waiter: *hands Midorikawa a piece of paper*

Mido: *reads paper* "080-XXXX-XXXX " Ehhh! Is this supposed to be my bill!?

Waiter: *chuckles* Oh you're so adorable. I'd like to . . . *feels a hand gripped his shoulders tightly*

Mido: Hiroto?

Hiroto: Sorry but that 'adorable' fella already belongs to me. *turns to Midorikawa* Ryuuji, give him the money. It should be the exact amount that father gave you for that order.

Mido: *blush* _"Wha— Hiroto never called me by my first name in public before"_

Hiroto: *cupped Midorikawa's cheeks to let him know that he's waiting to give the waiter the money*

Mido: *flinched and quickly gave the waiter the money*

Waiter: *accepts the money and directed the two to the entrance*

-Outside-

Hiroto & Midorikawa: *went outside*

Hiroto: *pulls Midorikawa into a passionate kiss*

Mido: *shocked* Mmph.. *returns kiss*

Hiroto: *breaks kiss* You are mine Ryuuji.

Mido: Hiroto. . .

Burn: *approaching them while dragging a flushed Gazel hand-in-hand* Hey you guys! Let's go home!

**A/N:**

Serrah: How is it? Is it great? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I and my younger sister wrote it.

Seirra: ^^ *nods* But I still think that's not the way to end it.

Serrah: Is that so?

Gazel: But why did you guys let Burn do those things to me in public!?

Burn: But you liked it. Your body says otherwise. *smirks*

Serrah: Right. You're lucky I'm not ready to right a detailed summary of what Burn did to you. . . *stares into space* Oh, so . . . HOT! XD Burn-sama, Gazel-sama!

Gazel: Stop thinking dirty thoughts inside your head!

Seirra: Ok. . . Actually guys, Serrah-chan and I are easy to have a lot of mind-bugging plots but. . . well, slow on writing them. So if you guys want a plot for a certain couple, please don't hesitate to PM us. Although we only accept Yaoi couples for were both a serious fujoshi fan.

Gazel: Since your sister is busy imagining BL stuff with me and a certain tulip head, I'll just say it: "Please review, criticisms are welcome and we will try to imply them in our next fanfiction."

Seirra: *snatches paper from Gazel* Hey stop reading that. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, even though it's supposed to be a HiroMido fanfic, it became a Burn x Gazel fanfic.

Hiroto: That's right! Why did you do that!? *jumped above Serrah to squish her*

Serrah: *ducked* Jealous? It's because Burn-sama and Gazel-sama are my fav couple. Sorry about that, forgive me.

Hiroto: *on the ground*

Mido: *puts Hiroto's head on his lap and planted a small peck on his forehead* Well, I guess its okay. 'As long as were together'.


End file.
